Mortìfagos II : Tu dolor me causa Placer
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Una època de sufrimiento,de angustia....y tambièn de Diversiòn para los mortífagos. ¿Cuàl es el extremo de la maldad? Ser un Mortìfago es ser màs que un asesino ¿saben? El auge.


**_"Mortífagos",la primera vez que lo escuché (o más bien, lo leí) me dió esa rara impresión de oscuridad que nos dá despuès, cada vez que lo escuchamos despuès. _**

_ **Despuès de notar tantas veces que la mayoría de los personajes parecían tratar de hacer todo lo posible por no volver a los "tiempos oscuros de Voldemort", tuve la impresiòn de que debería hacer algo para poder al menos descifrar algo sobre aquella época de "Terror". **_

_**Prometo hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.**_

_**Bye.**_

_**P.D.¨: Porfa, si quieren contribuir con ideas para que así pueda salir mejor, BIEN!, y también dejen comentarios y Reviews...¿Si?**_

_**Gracias, se los digo de corazón.**_

_**Los quiero mucho:**_

_**Su amiga:**_

_**Rose Bellatrix. **__****_

_************************************************************************************_

**Mortífagos****: Tu dolor me causa Placer…**

_Los recuerdos no pueblan nuestra soledad, como suele decirse; antes al contrario, la hacen más profunda._

_Gustave Flaubert__ (1821-1880) Escritor francés. _

**Prólogo**

**El Error: Recordar nos ayuda a verlo**

Una oscura, inmunda y húmeda celda. Estúpidos.

La mujer encerrada en la oscuridad observaba por primera vez la que iba a ser su estancia durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, bufó al pensarlo de nuevo y pateó con rabia el asqueroso trapo que se encontraba tirado en el piso.

Bellatrix se dio vuelta y miró por entre los barrotes de la que ahora era su celda; miró un momento el grosor y vió que eran tan gruesos que apenas y si sus largos y delgados dedos podían rodearlos. Bufó de nuevo.

_Estúpidos._

Era un sacrilegio el tenerla allí. En su vida no recordaba nunca haber pisado lugar como aquel, el piso húmedo, las paredes sucias, el ambiente frío. En el transcurso de aquel día (que ya no sabía realmente si era día porque había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo) había salido dos veces de ella, y sabía que tal vez habían sido las únicas veces que había hecho tal; una para que la separaran de todos los demás mortífagos que ahora ya no la acompañaban, habían sido llevados a celdas más lejanas que ella, y otra para el juicio.

_Juicio. _ Sonrió en la oscuridad.

Nunca había realmente considerado encontrarse en tal situación, en realidad, si lo pensaba bien, nunca habíase planteado el enfrentarse a nunca a algo como aquello, a estar donde estaba, a hacer lo que en las ultimas horas había hecho, a decir lo que había dicho, ni a _vivir lo que estaba viviendo._

Su espalda golpeo bruscamente contra la pared cuando se hechó para atrás; no le dolió, y si es que le dolió no lo sintió porque tenía los ojos cerrados de nuevo haciendo lo que ya se acostumbraba a hacer allí.

_Recordar._

_Recordarlo._

Lanzó un tenue suspiro que no se escuchó más que a un metro a la redonda. Por él, lo había hecho por él; no de la forma correcta, lo sabía porque de saberlo había recibido una cruel reprimenda de parte de él, pero ¿qué podía haber hecho? Estaba desesperada, no había tiempo para tomar precauciones como siempre lo había hecho, no, era el actuar rápido y a tiempo lo que salvaría la situación, lo había presentido.

Pero no había funcionado.

No lo había encontrado, no había vuelto, pero sabía que estaba vivo, volvería, pero…

¿Qué iba a hacer mientras tanto?

Sonrió de nuevo en la oscuridad; aún con los ojos cerrados. Sentir la tierra en sus manos cuando las tenía apoyadas en el piso le hizo volver de nuevo a los días anteriores, a los meses anteriores concretamente; recordarlos; le divertía, le divertía recordarlos.

Lanzó una carcajada ruidosa y por los alrededores, en la oscuridad hubo movimiento; figurillas pequeñas, insignificantes que huían espantadas.

Le divertía recordarlo porque ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había sido en realidad; una orgía, una tremenda orgía de gozo y diversión.

_No se sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierdes._

La voz lejana resonó en su mente, no la reconoció, pero si reconoció que tenía razón.

Se levantó y caminó por la celda de manera más apreciativa, comtempló la que ahora iba a ser su cama; un sucio catre de madera putrefacta llevando encima un viejo, sucio y hediondo trapo como cobija; delgada como la seda. Rodó los ojos por el techo mientras lo lenvantaba.

En ese lugar lo que más querían era que todos se murieran, lo más rápido, mejor.

Pero no les iba a dar el gusto tan fácil.

Se subió en el catre que rechinó por su peso, dudó si aguantaría; pero no importaba, con tal de que…

Joder.

Olvidaba que ya no tenía su varita.

La furia amenazó con subírsele de nuevo a la cabeza, pero se controló, increíblemente Bellatrix se controló sola como pocas veces, y en aquellos tiempos ninguna, sabía hacer; pero cuando hacía algo que , todos sabían, no era normalmente por ella misma, lo hacía por alguien más.

_Por Él._

Había recordado una de las frases que decía mientras le enseñaba.

"Bellatrix, recordar el pasado, nos hace ver nuestros _**errores,**_ para ya no cometerlos".

Y lo obedecería, aunque le jodiera recordar como hacían los estúpidos muggles o como hiciera su estúpida familia, lo haría, recordaría, porque, aunque sabía que no había podido cometer errores de la misma manera, también sabía una cosa.

No era perfecta.

Y su Señor le había enseñado eso.

Se acostó de nuevo echando su negro y brillante cabello sobre la cama y escuchando el crujir de la cama al que no prestó más atención , cerró los ojos, una sonrisa malévola asomó de nuevo sus delgados labios; por más que le jodía el recordar, por más molestia que le causara, sabía que también le provocaría algo más, algo que adoraba.

Diversión.

Y placer.

¿Con quién había empezado todo?

¡Ah, si!

Con le estúpida, inepta, incrédula…

_Comunidad Mágica._

Había sido divertido.

La luna, afuera, en el cielo oscuro, negro, junto al viento gélido chocando contra las rocas; se escondía detrás de las nubes.

***


End file.
